Deciphering Dreams
by Ash the DragonGuardian
Summary: In honor of LillyFlowerForever's birthday. Sort of Crack-ish. Drarry. Harry has some weird dreams and Ron deciphers them. The meaning of those dreams come true, I tried to keep it fluffy! I did.


Hey everyone! Here's a story for you!

I decided, my friend hasn't sent me an email about her wants cause it's her birthday! Check her out!

LillyFlowerForever. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I am not the owner of Harry Potter or otherwise I would have made it slashy and wouldn't have… um… been able to publish it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssss

Harry woke up suddenly from his strange dream.

You might be asking, what happened in this dream of his?

Well here it is.

 _All of his classmates and a couple of strangers were sitting in a circle where every male was given a wafer to offer to a lady of their choosing to go to the school 'prom' their eccentric Headmaster came up with._

" _Hermione." Ron started of but she was too busy accepting one of an Slytherin male who had just asked her, Blaise I think it was. He turned to sneer at the jealousy ridden red-head._

" _What?! Oh come on!"_

" _Don't worry, hang on. Really Neville? Sure I'll go with you." Luna spoke dreamingly to Neville whom blushed and stuttered._

 _On his left side It seemed that Seamus had asked Dean 'jokingly' and Dean accepted 'jokingly.' And on his right a girl named Sara accepted a wafer from her boyfriend, after all, they have been together for almost 5 months. (Yes, I know now you muthatrucker. You could have told me!) Ash sat next her laughing and grabbed Baileys wafer and jokingly asked Bailey whom said yes. She proceeded to eat the wafer instead. James had already given his wafer to 'Steedeen' as Bella and Shay were seen sobbing in the back ground. Harry's observing was interrupted by a blond haired male asking if he(Harry) would go with him. Harry had accepted, biting into the vanilla wafer as the dream transitioned into him tripping and falling over a lot in Diagon alley with roller-skates on. He skated into a store with a container of piranhas in it, starving, looking at Harry as if they wanted him to be their next meal._

" _Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I will take my loves place!" and in came a strange male who looked a bit like James, Luke, his name was. Jumped in and was instantly shredded to pieces by the piranhas._

" _Okay?" Harry questioned and backed out of the store to suddenly wake up._

And that was his dream.

...Later that day in divinations…

"Now we are going to be deciphering dreams once again!" Professor Trenwlay gave her little jazz hands again as the whole class groaned.

"Ok so now please describe to the person sitting opposite to you and they will try to decipher it." She nodded to herself as people turned to each other to talk to each other about dreams.

"I did it last week so your turn." Ron shrugged, scratching at his head as he stretched.

"Ok… Uh, how do I describe it… Well, he had some sort of 'prom'-ball." He said at Ron's confused look. "asking each other to it by… muggle snacks."

"Who got mine?" Ron interrupted.

"Uhhhh, I don't know. Sorry mate." Harry shrugged at Ron's down trodden look.

"Anyway, there was a whole bunch of random people and uhh, someone with blonde hair gave me his 'wafer' and I accepted." They didn't know that Draco Malfoy was actually listening onto their conversation and getting jealous of this 'blonde' person.

"And after that I was roller-skating-shoes on wheels," ignoring Ron's questions such as 'Why would you put wheels on a shoe?!' "around Diagon alley and for some reason I went into a store with Piranhas-Ron, shut up! In a Tank-Hush! And someone 'sacrificed hi-themselves for me, by jumping into the tank. I mean… What?" Harry questioned his thoughtful friend.

"Well, the 'asking thing out' could be the upcoming Halloween ball and you got a sight of who would be the one to ask you. The wheels on shoes could mean you need to get to somewhere quickly, maybe the shops? And the Piranhas, someone will die to protect you? I dunno." Ron shrugged as Harry roared with laughter.

"Good one mate, I will willingly give you your own Firebolt if all that happens." Harry clapped his mate on the shoulder as Ron jokingly told him. "Oh yeah, let's hope it happens, cause I want that Firebolt."

"Will you go to the Halloween ball with me Potter?" Draco Malfoy yelled from the Slytherin side as everyone in the hall shushed, prepared for Harry to brush him off. Instead, he said…

"Sure. A particular theme in mind?" He shouted.

"I was thinking, maybe Vampires?" Draco asked him as there was a urgent whispering.

"As long as it's not twilight." Harry chuckled as some girls gasped and tried to defend their fandom.

"Sure." They returned to eating which everyone whipped their heads to see the head of Slytherin and Gryffindor faint. A lot of kids sniggered.

"Harry! Come on! You have to get your costume together!" Hermione called out to her bag-carrying minio- friends.

"Oh come on Hermione, we can have a brea-"Ron started.

"NO! We need to do it NOW!" as they hurried, shivering at the slight Autumn breeze.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"No… Draco…" Harry whispered as Draco's blood spilled onto his white shirt, staining Harry's. Harry looked up from his fallen boyfriend at his cackling auntie. Harry didn't care anymore.

He cast the unforgivable.

He killed her.

The Death Eaters were cowering at how much power he seemed to radiate.

"Well-"Voldemort began his long speech which was cut quickly at Harry's ancient spell.

 _Garen outspiel._

Instantly every part of his soul and their containers died. So Harry crumpled to the ground right next to his love.

Harry had won.

And paid the price.

Instantly Hermione and Ron ran to his side. And Ron whispered.

"You owed me an Firebolt."


End file.
